Welcome to the Flavored Café!
by AmuletSoul
Summary: Amu, Nadeshiko, Rima, Yaya, Utau and Tori all come together to make their own Café. After the creation of this business, many customers come in. As there journey in the café business begins: Will any customer interest any waitress? Couples Unknown! XD


**AmuletSoul: **GREETINGS ALL! -hyper-

**Ikuto: **Man where do you disappear too? -_-

**AmuletSoul: **School^^

**Amu: **Why don't you update your fan fictions?

**AmuletSoul: **Lazy^^

**Tadase: **Don't you miss us?

**AmuletSoul: **DUH! XD That's why I read others fan fictions^^

**Yaya: **But don't you love Yaya?

**AmuletSoul: **AW! SO CUTE! *huggles* Don't worry everyone I love you all! You don't have to keep questioning me. Ok?

**Everyone: **-everyone else nods-

**AmuletSoul: **Well now that all that's cleared up, I hope everyone likes this story^^ I think it will be a real hoot! =D I mean really my RP Characters in this story! FINALLY! XO Enjoy! GEM! =D

**Gem: **Got it! –twirls her wand- AmuletSoul doesn't own Shugo Chara in any form of the word! Now! Lets Begin! -sprinkles magic from wand onto the Fanfic-

**Chapter One: **_Enter _Waitresses

_"Don't walk in front of me,  
__ I may not 't walk behind me,  
I may not beside me and be my friend."  
- Albert Camus_

**Character Ages: **Amu: 20, Rima: 20, Nadeshiko: 21, Utau: 24, Tori: 22, Yaya: 19

"Man is it sunny out today!" sighed one of the girls carrying a box of cups and mugs into the newly finished building. She had blond hair both put up on either side of her head. She was wearing a white halter dress with pink and red streaks in it. Also she was wearing pink flip flops. Moving one of her unoccupied hands to wipe the sweat off of her face.

"Oh come on Utau! Yaya's having a blast!" the youngest one cheered. Yaya was wearing a green short sleeve shirt with a bow design in the middle, including the red bows she had in hair. She was also wearing jean shorts and white/red sneakers. She was running and skipping around her tired friends as they helped the driver of the moving van take various objects out of the truck: Chairs, Tables, Lights, etc.

"Yaya, Can you please help us unload this truck?" The raven haired girl asked. Nadeshiko was wearing a light lavender halter dress with purple sandals. She also had a straw hat on her head to keep the sun away from her delicate head, it also had a purple ribbon around it. She started to slightly sweat down her face as she was carrying three stools in both of her hands. "We're getting closer to the heavier objects in the front of the truck." Yaya sighed.

"But Yaya wants to cheer everyone on instead of moving heavy things!" puffed the pig-tailed girl as she jumped up and down until she was hit in the head. Falling down onto the floor, rubbing her head.

"Owe! Who hit me?" Yaya cried before looking up to see what she hit her head on. To her surprise, it was Rima. She was wearing a all yellow outfit. She had a yellow hair band on with a yellow halter top on with green speckles mixed in. She also wore some brown kaki shorts with black sandals.

"Yaya, if we want to get all of these things put away before dark then your going to have to help us put some of this stuff in the Café, Ok?" the blond haired girl smiled slightly before helping her friend back up from the ground.

"O-ok." Yaya sniffled while rubbing her head. Rima patted Yaya's head slightly, making her flinch. Rima smiled fully.

"I'm sorry about that. You know that right?" she looked towards Yaya's pouting face. "Yah, I know." she smiled.

"Thanks Rima" Yaya stopped rubbing her head and hugged Rima.

"Don't mention it Yaya, but lets get back to work ok?" Yaya smiled brightly, tears vanishing from her eyes. "You got it, Rima!" Yaya cheered before running over to the truck.

"You always seem to be able to calm Yaya down." Rima turned her head around, looking towards the café.

"Yah your right, Tori." Tori smiled. Her brown hair gently blowing in the wind, moving her hand so that it is blocking the suns rays from her light blue/yellow eyes. "We better hurry up though before it turns dark" she laughed.

Tori wore a orange shirt with a light blue dot in the middle with the words 'Shake it!' in the middle. She, also like Rima, wore some brown kaki pants but with orange sandals instead. She even had a orange flowers pinned into the side of her hair just above both of ears.

"Your right…" Rima began to drift off. "But there's one thing I'm confused about…" Tori tilts her head. "And what may that be, Rima?"

"Where's Amu?" Rima questioned. Tori looked up into the air, her hand just under her chin, thinking.

She looked back towards Rima with an idea. "Here lets find out: Hey Girls!" Nadeshiko, Utau and Yaya all stopped what there doing.

"What's up Tori?" Utau questioned putting down her box of plates.

"Do you know where Amu is? I haven't seen her in like… an hour!" Utau was surprised by her last words. Not knowing how to answer her friends question.

"You got a point…" Utau stopped talking for a second. Thinking it over, Utau looked towards Yaya. "Hey Yaya, Didn't you just see her a little while ago?" Yaya shrugged.

"I did, but then I saw the ice cream truck an-" Yaya was cut off by Nadeshiko.

"Then you lost her. Didn't you Yaya?" Nadeshiko questioned with sort of a laugh in her voice. Knowing that sort of thing could DEFINENTLY happen to Yaya.

"Yes…" Yaya pouted. Tori tilted her head off to the side. "Then… where'd she go?"

_Silence._

Everyone stood next to each other, questioning where they might think Amu could be. Tori and Rima both thought that Amu went to go get something to eat and lost her way back to the café while Nadeshiko, Yaya and Utau all thought she just got _lost. _

Who wouldn't question that. Amu had a bad sense of direction anyway.

"Whatcha all thinking about?" questioned the pink-head. Both hands on either side of her hips, her head tilted off to the right with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a pink halter dress with a ruffle rim at the bottom with pink sandals. She even had her usual 'X' clips in her hair from when she was younger that was place on either side of her head, just above her ears.

"We're trying to find Amu?" Yaya told Amu. _Wait Amu?!_

They all turned towards her. She smiled. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!" they all yelled in unison. Pointing towards the now embarrassed girl.

"I-I got lost." she said shyly. They all smacked they're heads. _Knew it._

Tori sighed. "Then… where have you been all this time, Amu?" she questioned the younger girl. Also putting both hands on her hips yet smiling towards her.

She perked up. "Oh Yah! I have a surprise for everyone!" Amu smiled towards the girls. Looking towards the café. "I have a question for all of you." she turned towards the group. "Do we have a name for the café yet?"

_Silence. Again._

That when, they all freaked out. Tori ran around in a circle with Yaya as Nadeshiko and Utau both freaked out while Rima stood there enjoying the scene. Acting like nothing just happened.

"Oh my Gawd! What are we going to do?!" Utau almost yelled to the heavens.

"Yaya don't know what to do!" Yaya continued to say while running in still running in a circle with Tori.

"Everybody don't worry!" they all froze. Nadeshiko questioned her statement.

"What do you mean, Amu?" She put both of her hands behind her back, looking Amu in the eyes. Utau, in the background, was trying to stop Yaya and Tori from making crop circles in the ground from all the running around they did.

"I have a name for the Café!" she cheered. Yaya and Tori finally stopped running.

"T-then wh-whats th-he name?" Tori panted. Sitting on the floor next to the still panting Yaya. Amu jumped onto the side walk to where they're new business was and ran into the building. All questioned where she went. _Hopefully she doesn't get lost again. _Thought Nadeshiko.

They all continued to stare from the outside into the building. They heard some moving noises and 'MREOW!' noise from the inside. _We have to remember to shut the door next time. _Laughed Utau inside of her head.

Then, she ran back out, but this time with a big piece of wood. Almost like a advertisement. All continued to question what she was doing. Then she placed the wooden board off to the side of the Café and looked towards the group.

"From now on! Our café will be named: 'The Flavored Café'" They were all surprised. The wooden advertisement had all of they're heads on it but drawn and colored with paint with the name in the middle. All also had a different fruit on the sides; representing the 'Flavor' factor of the name.

"So… Whatcha think?" They all still remained silent. Amu questioned they're blank stares at the board.

She sighed. "I guess you guys don't like it after al-" She was cut off.

"WE LOVE IT!!!!!!" she all cheered. They all clapped for Amu. She was surprised.

"So… you guys actually like it?" She was curious as to why they liked it so much. "I wonder why we like it! Its creative!" Utau said cheerfully.

"Delicious!" Yaya laughed. Going over to look at the pictures of them next to fruit.

"Interesting!" Rima joined in. Also joining Yaya next to the advertisement.

"Wonderful!" Nadeshiko said. Walking next to Utau.

"And just plain Awesome!" Tori finalized. Amu was stunned. Then a smile joined her face. Then she cried a little. "I'm so happy…" she smiled, a tear drop falling down her face. "You should be!" Tori walked over next to Amu and gave her a hug.

"I know that this business is going to be awesome!" She smiled towards her friend. Amu smiled back. "Your right!" she smiled then laughed with Tori. Hugging again.

"Hey you guys." Both Tori and Amu stopped laughing and just kept smiling. "Yah Rima?" Tori questioned. "Why is the fruit next to my head…" she pointed towards the advertisement. "… a lemon?"

_Silence once More._

Tori cracked up laughing, she fell to the floor laughing with Amu, both trying to breath. "What's so funny?" Rima questioned. She asked Utau and Nadeshiko the same question and they both started laughing also.

"Oh come on! Why am I a lemon?!" she asked her now fallen friends. So now she asked Yaya who was still staring at the advertisement. "Hey Yaya?" Yaya looked towards her. "Yes Rima?" she questioned.

"Do you know why I'm the lemon flavor in this advertisement?" Yaya giggled.

"You don't get it?" Yaya giggled again. "No… What?" Rima asked again. Hoping for an answer.

"That means you're a pervert! You know like fan fiction when they say 'dirty things' are 'lemon' HAHA!" Yaya cracked up laughing while Rima stayed put.

She turned towards everyone but Yaya, fire burning behind her. "IM. NOT. A. PERVERT! GAH!!" she ran towards the other girls. Tori laughed.

"RUN AWAY!" everyone ran off with a 'perverted' girl running after them. They ran past the corner down the street, fire being trailed behind. Yaya was left to question after the fire died down.

"Now who's going to help me with taking the stuff out of the truck?!" Yaya cried with a still questionative truck driver left with her.

With all of these friends teamed up together. The creation of a new business and an ever growing friendship…

The Flavored Café was born.

End of Chapter.

**AmuletSoul: **THAT. WAS. AWESOME! I finally typed a new story and this time it was rated for everyone not just rated M =D and also remember my character is Tori xD

**Ikuto: **When do I come it?

**AmuletSoul: **Maybe you will. Maybe you wont ;3

**Ikuto: **WHAT!?!

**AmuletSoul: **Don't worry you will^^

**Amu: **So your going to update sooner now?

**AmuletSoul: **YUP! Summer Vacation starts in a week =D

**Everyone: **YAY!

**Tadase: **So I'll be joining to?

**AmuletSoul: **Yup^^

**Everyone: **YAY!

**AmuletSoul: **Man I love this hyped up energy =D Until next time =D

**Everyone: **UNTIL NEXT TIME!

**AmuletSoul: **YES! More energy! D

**Gem: **Rate & Review Peas!


End file.
